This invention relates to the discovery that a limb for a compound bow can be made by injection molding of a fiber reinforced thermoplastic resin. Heretofore limbs for compound bows have been made usually by compression molding, a relatively slow and highly labor intensive process, and it was widely believed that it would not be possible to achieve the necessary strength and other properties in a limb made by injection molding.